Alexis' Domination Part 3
by GhostKaiser23
Summary: Returning from the other world, from being an evil king, Jaden has locked himself away. Guilty, ashamed, he wallows away from everyone. He does not want the others to grow close to him, scared he will hurt them again. Too bad his lovers won't let that happen... And another girl might want to join their love nest. JadenXHarem [Alexis, Jasmine, Mindy, ?]
1. Chapter 1

**Alexis' Demotion Part 3**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Yu-Gi-Oh characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Imperial-samaB: Thank you for your feedback.

Makeanotherone: Wait and see.

 **Here are some reviews from our own GreyKing46:**

Geniettethesmurf13: Now

Luishunter65: No

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

This past year has been intense. Duel Spirits coming to life, duelling mercenaries and an insane teacher draining the students' energy for a goal that seemed insane. It was maddening.

But right now, it was more disheartening for a small group of girls who had returned back from said Duel Spirit World. Alexis, Jasmine and Mindy...They had lost their master and lover, Jaden Yuki.

It had been a maddening and sad few weeks, the girls comforting each other over their lost love.

... And then he came back one night at random

"Hey girls." Jaden smiled tiredly as he looked at them lovingly, standing outside of the Slifer Dorm.

"Jaden." They all cried, hugging him. He had returned less than an hour ago, Syrus finding him after chasing down a falling star that crashed on the island... And he was different

Jaden's hair was now spikier and longer, showing that what happened to him, wherever he went, made him older. But not by much.

Plus he was taller and thinner, but also more muscular

"We missed you!" The girls wept.

"I know...I missed you too." Jaden whispered, holding them in his arms. "I'm back now. Don't cry."

He held them all close, smiling sadly

'I won't leave again.' He thought.

*time skip*

Jaden had returned back from Chancellor Sheppard's office, welcomed back for helping out the school. And was given something in return: an expansion to the Slifer Dorm, with most of the Slifers there having upgraded to Ra and Obelisk.

Basically... The entire place was his and the girls

Inside the Slifer Dorm, it was like a more condensed version of the Ra Dorm. With there being a few beds, a large kitchen and dining area, a recreation room and bathrooms...with ACTUAL functioning hot water this time.

So yeah, it was a real nice home

Jaden inhaled and exhaled slowly, taking in the new location. "Home..." he whispered as he entered through the front door seeing a pleasant surprise waiting for him.

"Home." Alexis smiled and held his arm

"Hey. You look beautiful." Jaden smiled, looking over Alexis' body.

She was dressed in her Slifer Red uniform, her D-Cup breasts held back by her bra and jacket, with her red skirt covering her waist, her round ass, and legs. And around her neck was a red collar, not part of her uniform, but a gift from Jaden.

"Thank you, Master." Alexis smiled, leading the way to the bedroom.

Inside there were the two other girls: Mindy and Jasmine, dressed in sexy bodices and lingerie as a bunny and fox respectively. With blue and yellow collars on, to show they belonged to Jaden as lovers and pets.

Both Jasmine and Mindy had C-Cup breasts, but heart shaped asses, sexy and supple. "Welcome home, Master." They smiled, almost purring for Jaden.

"What's with the sexy surprise?" he chuckled

"A welcome home present." Alexis answered, going to the bed, slowly stripping off to reveal some tight and sexy red undergarments...while putting some kitty ears on her head.

"We wanted to give you something good." Mindy added

"It was Mindy's idea." Jasmine finished making her friend and sex-buddy blush

Jaden smiled and kissed Mindy deeply

"Hmm..." Mindy moaned gently, feeling her master's lips on hers.

"Thank you, Bunny." He smiled, breaking the kiss

"Thank you, Master." Mindy blushed.

"Master...Kitty doesn't have her tail..." Alexis purred, wiggling her ass and holding a cat-tail butt-plug in her hand.

"Care to help her Fox?" he smiled

"Of course, Master. Come here, Kitty." Jasmine smiled, taking the tail butt-plug and licking the end so it's nice and moist.

Alexis blushed seeing her friend lick the toy like that, preparing it for her. All the while, Mindy was stripping off Jaden, kissing his exposed skin as she stripped him.

"Ready?" Jasmine asked

"Hmm-hmm." Alexis nodded, inhaling and waiting for the toy to be inserted into her ass.

Jasmine nodded and spread Alexis' asscheeks, pushing the toy in slowly

Alexis began to moan, feeling the toy enter her hole, making her aroused from all of this and wanted her Master.

"Oh, my...Master. You're ripped!" Mindy gasped

"It has been a bit hard on me." he nodded

"So...strong..." Mindy's eyes became like hearts.

"Master..." Both Alexis and Jasmine gasped

"Who do you want first?" Alexis asked

"All three." he said, nodding towards his dick

"Yes, Master!" The girls smiled, kneeling down to his dick and began to service him with their beings. They had missed their Master's warmth and his massive cock, which seemed to be even bigger than before!

"Master...did...Did you GROW?" Jasmine asked lustfully, before taking one of his balls into her mouth

"Maybe." he moaned gently

Mindy and Alexis smiled as one began to lick up and down Jaden's shaft while the second was giving him a blowjob.

"Ah...this is great..." Jaden moaned, giving praise to his girls. "I-I'm cumming!"

The girls were surprised how quickly Jaden climaxed, his cum shooting over their faces

"Sorry...Time spent away from you, got me backed up." Jaden admitted.

"So much cum!" Alexis said happily

"Paint us white, Master." Mindy added

"White with your cum." Jasmine smiled

"I will. I don't think we'll sleep tonight." Jaden responded, bringing Jasmine's face close to his cock, letting her suck it attentively

He held her face, being gentler than he normally was

'His length...it's hitting my throat!' Jasmine thought, feeling her moans escape her as Jaden was face-fucking her.

She encouraged him to work harder

'She wants more? I'll give her more.' Jaden thought, pushing his cock deeper into her mouth, sliding down her throat, making her eyes roll back into her head.

He began to act rougher, back to his normal master self

'Thick, rough, hard! Cum, cum, C-CUM!' Jasmine moaned, thinking of Jaden's cock face-fucking her as she squirted on the floor.

She missed this!

"Fox...I'm CUMMING!" Jaden moaned, cumming down Jasmine's throat.

"HMM!" Jasmine's eyes watered happily, feeling her master's cum flow down her throat.

"Oh my god!" Mindy gasped, seeing how much Jaden was cumming, fingering Alexis while Alexis fingered Mindy.

"Missed this." Alexis panted

Jaden slowly pulled out of Jasmine's mouth, leaving the girl a cum-drunk mess. "Good, Fox..." He smiled

Jasmine smiled goofily as she fell to the bed, in a drooling mess.

"Bunny...You're next." Jaden spoke softly to Mindy, smiling at her with his glistening cock.

She nodded, crawling onto him

"Don't worry. I'll be gentle." Jaden smiled, looking down at her, letting her take his cock into her mouth, tasting and savouring how thick it is.

She moaned, her eyes rolling up quickly

Jaden felt how tight her throat was how sleek and small...Like it was her pussy. Jaden continued to thrust into her, feeling her throat become another hole for him to use.

Mindy always had the tightest throat, even if she wasn't the best at blowjobs

"Ah, you're...so tight, Bunny!" Jaden moaned, throat-fucking her.

"Hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm!" Mindy moaned, feeling her throat being moulded by her Master's cock

'Cum! Cum for me!' she thought in excitement

"Mindy!" Jaden moaned, flooding her mouth with his seed, feeling it spill out of her mouth

She moaned happily and smiled

Alexis, all the while, was fingering herself and rubbing her breasts, she was just so eager for her Master to mount her...she couldn't help it.

Jaden repeated the slow retrieval of his cock out of Mindy's mouth and then he turned to Alexis. "Your turn." He smiled

"Master!" Alexis smiled, opening her mouth.

"So obedient." He teased "But I don't want that."

"No?" Alexis blinked

"No..." Jaden answered kissing her, before pulling her onto the bed and positioned himself over her pussy, rubbing it with his tip. "I am taking you like this."

"Master!" Alexis gasped, feeling her pussy quiver in anticipation.

"I hope your pussy remembers me." Jaden teased, sliding his cock into her shuddering slit, feeling its lips open for him. "Because my dick remembers you."

Alexis' eyes widened as she felt her Master's cock push deep inside her pussy. She was close to cumming twice already...but now this was going to be the one to do it!

Jaden slowly thrust inside of Alexis, feeling her soft moist walls wrap around his cock, the embrace of her pussy was home for his cock, it was sanctuary...and Jaden wanted more. Kissing Alexis passionately, the kitty-cosplayer felt her tits bounce with each thrust, feeling her body become numb to the pleasure...Her Master was home!

She felt complete, once again!

'Lexi!' Jaden thought as he fucked Alexis, feeling her warm pussy filled with his cock, letting his stresses melt away...And his want to fill her with his cum return with a vengeance.

Heck, he wanted to make her pregnant!

...Pregnant...That word flashed within his mind like a bolt of lightning...It got Jaden thinking as he made love to Alexis. He wanted to knock her up!

But there was one thing to add to it...Did Alexis feel the same way?

His eyes glowed gold, grunting and moaning as he thrusted away

'J-Jaden! So rough, so good! He's...he's giving his all!' Alexis thought lovingly, letting her body become one with his. 'Cum in me! Deep inside me!'

Jaden released his kiss on Alexis and climaxed deep within her pussy, filling her with his seed, so much so that it was spilling out.

Her womb was rapidly overflowing, especially her pussy

"AH! H-Ha...Alexis...That...So much..." Jaden panted

"Master...so good." Alexis smiled, feeling her pussy filled with so much love.

"I loved it." She grinned

Jaden smiled gently, seeing Alexis' Ahegao face...and kissed her gently. "I love you...All three of you."

Neither of the three realised, however, that someone was watching them through the crack in the door. A certain blue haired girl watching wide eyed and shaking

*Time Skip*

It was the next day, Jaden and the girls were having breakfast in their new dorm, classes were cancelled today, since many of the students were still shaken up by the experience of being "Duel Ghouls".

It had been months but the whole thing was a nightmare

"How're the sausages?" Jaden asked as he plated up some bacon, sausage and eggs.

"They're great. Thank you." Each of the girls answered, smiling.

Soon a knock came from their front door. "I wonder who that is?" Jaden answered, putting the pans down and went to the door.

"Hello?" he asked, opening the door

Opening the door was a long blue haired girl wearing a Slifer Uniform and had B-Cup breasts hidden in her jacket

She also had brown eyes. She wore an orange shirt, a Slifer vest, black short shorts with a slanted brown belt, black socks that went slightly above her knees and newly designed Slifer boot

"Hi Jaden." The girl waved

"Hey, Blair. What're you doing here? I thought you rose to Ra." Jaden spoke kindly

"Obelisk." She corrected with a smile

"Obelisk." Jaden nodded with a kind smile. "So...Do you want to come in?"

"Please." She answered

She walked in happily, arms behind her back innocently while swaying her hips nearly hypnotically

"Girls, we've got a visitor." Jaden spoke to his lovers.

"Oh. Hi Blair." Alexis said, forcing herself to sound happy. She did not much like the girl, because of said girl's crush on Jaden

"What're you doing here?" Jasmine asked

"I heard Jaden was back." she smiled

"Well...Here I am." Jaden joked.

"Yeah." she nodded, hugging him

"Hm!" Alexis' eye twitched as she bent a spoon out of frustration.

Mindy and Jasmine followed suit

"So...Blair...Aside from visiting me, why ARE you here?" Jaden asked, noting the girls bending their spoons in frustration.

"Well, I want to talk to you." she smiled "In private."

"Well..." Jaden looked at his girls...ALL signalling him NOT to go with her. "Alright. I won't be long. Okay?"

"Okay!" she grinned, dragging him away

'She's dead!' Mindy, Jasmine and Alexis thought in unison

In another room, the one where Blair dragged Jaden away in. Blair was blushing.

She was giggling, her face bright red

'Oh boy, I REALLY hope she hasn't gone crazy.' Jaden thought. "So...What did you want to talk about, Blair?"

Smooch!

Jaden's eyes widened in shock. He felt Blair's soft lips press against his own...And he began to get hard, poking her in the thigh.

Blair moaned, moving her body so his hardness was trapped between her thighs as she kissed him

'Oh...WOW! Where did she learn this?' Jaden thought, feeling her soft legs hold his cock as his pyjama bottoms were letting his member poke through

Her soft thighs squeezed his cock, feeling ALMOST like a pussy

'He's so big!' Blair thought lustfully, letting her lower half try and take control of his dick while her top half was rubbing against him.

'Oh...FUCK! I really want her now!' Jaden thought

But he had no idea what was going on!

Blair broke the kiss while also leaving a small saliva trail from their lips, the two of them had a small blush on their cheeks, more Blair than Jaden.

"I love you Jaden..." she panted "I... I want to show you I am better than those hussies... I.. I'll show you that I am a better pet than any of them!"

"Pet? Blair, did...Did you see us?" Jaden asked in shock, hearing Blair use those words.

She nodded and kissed him again, using his thighs to jack him off

'Hmm...! Oh man! Her thighs...soft and warm...Like a pussy!' Jaden thought, feeling her technique...But he couldn't forget that Blair was trying to prove herself. This was going to take a lot of will, to help temper THIS wild-cat.

He grunted and came, being sensitive from the early morning

"Hmm...How am I? Compared to them?" Blair asked, breaking the kiss and gently rubbed his cock through her thighs. "Is Blair good?"

"Y... yeah... you're good." he nodded

The B-Cup girl smiled at Jaden and released his cock from her thighs. "Blair will be good for you." She spoke cutely, going to her knees and released Jaden's cock from his bottoms...and was shocked to see his massive cock plant itself on her face. The smell of his cum and musk was getting her wet and hazy.

"Oh... oh god." she whispered, drooling and shaking in need at just seeing the size plus the fact she could FEEL it and it's heat against her face, the smell invading her senses

Jaden quickly caught on, he could see how submissive Blair was now...she thought she could do this in one go...But the "Master" would be taking control now. "Well, Blair? I'm waiting." He smiled

She nodded, licking and kissing his cock hungrily

Jaden hummed gently, feeling her mouth teasing him. He held her head with his hand, easing her mouth to his cock...feeling how warm and tight her mouth was, almost getting all his cock in her mouth.

She was surprisingly good, especially as by her small hesitations made it clear she had never had a cock before

"Hmm...This is a good start." Jaden moaned gently, holding her head. "You're a good beginner."

She smiled around his cock, taking the entire length down her throat as she gagged

"Are you okay?" Jaden moaned, feeling her tight throat being stretched out. 'D-Dang it, Blair!' He thought feeling his cock down her throat, knowing that she was inexperienced.

She nodded as best as she could, pulling back and coughing violently

"Hey, hey, easy now. You didn't have to take all my cock in one go." He answered, rubbing her back.

"I can do it." she coughed, her spittle all over her orange shirt making it darken and show her hard nipples

'Oh boy...' Jaden blinked. "Alright...Let's start this right." Jaden frowned, looking at her. "Let ME show you how it's done." He told her. "Stand up, Blair."

"S-Stand?" Blair coughed

"You want to be my "Pet", you listen to your Master." Jaden answered

"Y-Yes master." She blushed, standing up and saw Jaden by her pussy, on his knees.

"First...Let's get you wet." He whispered strongly, letting Blair shudder from his tone. Then he pulled down her shorts, seeing her drenched panties before he began to lick and kiss her slit through her panties

The panties where bright red with black frills, looking sexy

"Wow...Adventurous." Jaden teased, kissing her pussy, rubbing her clit through her panties, making the girl moan and back up to the wall. 'She's drenched...So tasty.' Jaden thought as he tasted her juices and pussy

"J... Jaden!" she whispered in pleasure

"Hmm. Master." He corrected her, pulling back. "Say "Master"."

"Master." she whimpered in pleasure, gently putting her hands on his head and trying to pull him towards her crotch again

Jaden smiled, going to her pussy once again, pulling her panties down to her shorts...and plunged right into her pussy, his lips kissing her slit while her tongue penetrated her, feeling the warmth of her moist hole, while his thumb was flicking her clit once again.

Blair's eyes rolled back into her head, feeling her new Master dominate her.

Her hips quickly bucked wildly as she came

"A-AHH!" Blair moaned, cumming into his mouth

"Hmm...!" Jaden smiled, tasting her pussy juices. "Good girl...Now...I want you to be a good girl...and wait right here."

"Wh-What?" She asked, panting gently

"I want you to stay here...Master has to grab a couple of things." Jaden ordered.

"Y... Yes Master." she nodded, reaching down to pull her panties and shorts back up but Jaden grabbed her wrist

"Keep them there." He answered with a dominating but affectionate tone. "And DON'T play with yourself."

"Y-Yes Master." Blair nodded

Jaden gave a single nod and headed out, pulling his cock back into his trousers.

Blair was forced to stand there, her arms crossed under her breasts with her underwear and shorts around her ankles. She was standing in the woods, alone in such a state. What would someone say if they came across her like this? What would they do?!

She got bright red at the very thought but... she had to hold out. This... this was her one chance to get with Jaden!

She had not meant to peak on him last night, she had gone there to give him a hug and welcome him back but he saw him dominate those three... sluts! If... if he liked that sort of thing he could do it to her, she didn't care! She just... she loved Jaden and was going to prove it! She wouldn't lose to the likes of Alexis!

Jaden was now back at the Dorm, seeing a trio of pissed off lovers. "Girls...Let me explain...and I hope you're willing to listen."

"Of course we are Master." Alexis nodded simply, smelling the sexual fluids and smell of his semen on his face and shorts

"Alright. Blair wants me to have her as her master. Fair enough...But I've actually got an idea how to get her REALLY excited." Jaden answered. "And it requires a blindfold and you three."

"... As long as you still love us Master." Mindy nodded

"Always." Jaden smiled, reassuring them. "Now...Here's what I need you to do."

*Small Time Skip*

Back with Blair, she felt the breeze blow across her exposed pussy, feeling her slit get stimulated from the wind, shuddering from the wind and the chill air.

"Hmm!" She whimpered until she saw Jaden come back holding a blindfold in his hand. "M-Master?"

"Hey. Enjoy the breeze?" He asked jokingly

"Don't be cruel." she mumbled in worry

"I won't. Ready for the next step?" He asked, bringing up the blindfold. "Don't worry, it's not as bad as you think it is. You can pull up your shorts now."

"Wh-What is it for then?" Blair asked, doing just that

"A walk. We're going for a little walk, like a trust exercise." He smiled. "I'll lead you through the school and we'll stop at a classroom."

"Okay." she nodded, letting him blindfold him "... Do I crawl like a dog or something?"

"Not yet. We're going for a little spin first." He whispered into her ear, giving her a little shudder.

"O-Okay." She nodded and let Jaden spin him slowly, making her lose her sense of direction.

"Now, I've got a leash...And collar. They're yours, you're my puppy now." He ordered.

"Th-The floor?" She asked

"Only if you want." Jaden responded, reassuringly.

She nodded, getting on all fours. She wanted him to like her, to want her! She wanted him to know she was the best! She had to prove herself!

"Alright then...Come along, Puppy." Jaden smiled, seeing how brave Blair was being. So he lead her through the woods.

All the while Jaden was leading her, Blair's imagination was going wild, imagining people looking at her, talking about her...Seeing her like a dog...And it was all for Jaden. She was getting wet from the mere thought of this experience

"You okay, Puppy?" He asked

"Y-Yes. A-Arf, arf." She responded, thinking how a dog would react.

"Good. Cause we're nearing the doors." Jaden smiled, leading her back to the Slifer Dorm. "Keep the blindfold on, you're going to walk in a classroom."

"Arf, arf!" Blair panted, the collar made her burn with lust and praise for her master...She wanted him to praise her more.

Jaden lead her to the kitchen with the chair and table set up. Jaden gave the signal to the girls getting them to whisper among themselves, simulating the classroom.

Blair heard this, she felt herself getting wetter and wetter. She was looked upon by other students, seeing her as Jaden's puppy.

"On the chair." Jaden ordered, whispering in her ear, guiding her to it.

Blair did as she was told, sitting like a dog on said chair...while Jaden's hands caressed her body. "A-Ah...Ma...Ma..." She panted

"Dogs don't wear clothes...Do they?" He asked, gently grasping her body as the girls began to chatter louder and louder.

"N... No they don't Master." She blushed brightly

"Take them off." Jaden ordered gently, slowly backing off from Blair, who was blushing up a storm, her nipples were as hard as they've ever been and she was going to strip in front of, what she thought was the class. "I'll be right back." He whispered

Alexis, Jasmine and Mindy stopped talking and watched, seeing Blair, another Obelisk, become Jaden's pet...and they were getting turned on themselves. Seeing this new pet being put in her place.

Jaden went forwards and saw Blair's B-Cup breasts, perky and soft, ready for him...and now, she was bare. Only with the collar around her neck and the blindfold around her eyes. "Good girl...Now...I'm going to put these on you. Dog ears." He told her.

"Arf, arf!" Blair panted, sitting there, letting Jaden do what he wanted, feeling the headband being put on her head

"Now...I'm gonna take the blindfold off." Jaden smiled. "And let the class see your face, my puppy."

"N... no. Not yet." she whimpered shyly, unable to help herself

"Okay then, how about I fuck you in front of them first?" Jaden smiled

"F...Fuck...In front?" She gasped hearing him say that.

"Well? Is that a confirmation, or a question?" Jaden asked, gently grasping her breast. "It's your choice."

The girls looked in awe, getting hot at the sight of Jaden controlling her so lovingly. They wanted to have him right now.

"Y... Yes Master! F... Fuck your puppy on the desk, bounce her on your cock so they all see what a slutty puppy she is!" Blair called, thinking that would make Jaden happy but also make her feel more confident at revealing herself even if the class clearly already knew

Jaden turned to the girls...who seemed to smile and nod, giving their consent. "Alright. I'll fuck you here. The desk is forwards, I'll fuck your slutty puppy slit here." He smiled, leading her to the desk, letting her rest on it and rubbed her pussy, keeping her stimulated while he unzipped his cock. "Here we go..." He smiled, slowly pushing into her pussy, making Blair moan and cry out in love and lust. "Ah...You're tight!"

"Yes! Yes, Master!" Blair moaned. "Puppy is tight! Master is her first!"

"Hey dude, can we touch her?" Jasmine suddenly asked, making her voice sound deep and guy-like

"I think so. Just her stomach or tits." Jaden smiled, holding back his laughter.

"Ah, ah! M-Master!" Blair moaned, feeling her master inside her while also Jasmine's hands on her breast

"Really soft." Jasmine added, keeping the deep and guy-like voice.

"Ah! M-Master!" Blair moaned

"You got tighter, puppy." Jaden smiled, thrusting gently into her pussy. "Hey, do YOU want to test my puppy?" Jaden teased

"Sure, okay." Mindy responded, trying to do the deep-voice, walking over and began to fondle Blair's other breast

Alexis mixed things up a bit. "Hey-like...Can I kiss her? I LOVE puppies." She began to act like an air-head.

"Sure. Hey, how about SHE give YOU a 'kiss'?" Jaden smiled

"Oh yay! I LOVE getting 'kisses'!" Alexis smiled, getting on the table, aiming her pussy to Blair's lips

"Blair...Give our audience girl a kiss." Jaden ordered

"Ah, ah, ah! Yes! Yes, Master. For you." Blair answered and began to kiss forwards...and felt an unusual set of lips...She was kissing Alexis' pussy and it was wet for her.

Her eyes widened under her blindfold. She... She was kissing a woman's pussy! She... She was expected to lick it!

"Maff-maffper." Blair moaned, feeling her lips vibrate against Alexis' pussy making the girl moan

"No talking with your mouth full." Jaden teased, slowing down.

"I'm not gonna keep going until you make her moan." He ordered

"Hmm, hff maffper." Blair answered, kissing and playing with the girl's pussy trying to make the girl moan.

Alexis was biting her lower lip, trying not to moan. Though Blair was new at this, she was far from an expert. She needed training...and this was going to be VERY good practice. Alexis brought Blair's head closer to her pussy, letting the girl's nose tickle her clit. "Hmm...K-Keep goin', puppy. M-Make me cum!" Alexis ordered gently "Be a good puppy and lap at that pussy!"

Blair's eyes focused through the darkness, trying her best to make the girl cum...and was actually enjoying this, she wanted more.

Jaden smiled seeing this and while he was free, he was kissing between Jasmine and Mindy, trying to keep his groove, grasping their tits.

"HMM!" Blair moaned, feeling Jaden's cock twitch inside of her pussy

... And he pulled out

"H-HMM!" Blair moaned into the pussy, wanting Jaden back inside her, she was close to cumming.

"I'm not cumming yet." He smiled

"Hmm-hmm-hmm." Blair moaned, wanting her Master inside her...But she had to make this girl moan.

"Ah, ah...Al-almost there. Keep going!" Alexis ordered "So close! So close!"

Blair did her best, wanting the girl to cum, wanting to be filled by Jaden's cock herself. She plunged her tongue into the girls' pussy, lapping against the walls of her pussy even vibrating her lips, hoping it'd work.

"Oh fuck!" Alexis moaned as she came

"Good work, Blair...You made her cum." Jaden praised Blair, reaching to her blindfold as he thrust inside her. "Want to see her face?"

"W... When you cum Master." She moaned

"Okay." He shrugged with a smile. He reached down and grabbed her by her thighs, lifting her up and thrusting away

"Ah!" Blair moaned deeply 'They... They can see him spreading my pussy!' she thought, her hips thrusting

"Here's your treat, puppy." Jaden grunted as he came, filling her making her cum as well

"AAAAAHHHH!" Blair screamed in pleasure, her pleasure filled face splitting into a slight ahegao as Jaden removed her blindfold

"Here's the classroom...And here're the students." Jaden smiled, still connected to Blair in her pussy, plugging his cum within her.

"Ah, ah...A-Alexis? And...your dorm?" She moaned, feeling her body tingle.

"That's right." Mindy answered

"Gotcha." Jasmine added

"Oh...you've got some technique. Needs training though." Alexis panted, giving some constructive criticism

"Welcome to our love nest, puppy." Jaden smiled, kissing Blair

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alexis' Demotion Part 3**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Yu-Gi-Oh characters.**

 **Reviews:**

To everyone who reviewed: Thank you

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was the next morning for the school and in the Slifer Dorm, Jaden was having a...more than pleasant awakening.

Under the covers was a somewhat large lump by his legs.

He groaned gently, pulling the covers back

There he saw his newest pet giving him an early morning blow-job. "Hmm, hmm, hmm." Blair moaned gently as she was servicing her Master.

"Morning, Blair." Jaden moaned, looking down at her.

He ran his fingers through her long blue hair, making her smile and moan

"Hmm..." Blair moaned happily as she felt his cock tickle the back of her throat before he came. She swallowed his seed and smiled. "Good morning, Master."

"Sleep well?" He asked her

She nodded lightly, smiling

"Are the others still asleep?" Jaden asked

Blair nodded again, snuggling up to Jaden. "They might wake soon."

She kissed his neck, looking at him lovingly

"Yeah...Last night WAS tiring..." Jaden chuckled gently. "You did really well, my puppy."

"M... More please Master." She blushed

"More praise? Or more playtime?" Jaden asked, teasing her gently.

"Both." She nodded

"Well then." Jaden smiled, flipping himself over so he was above his newest pet. "I think my puppy deserves some much needed "training"."

Blair's eyes glistened at that and brought up her hands like paws...it was cute.

She loved this!

Jaden wanted her!

"Let's start." Jaden whispered, kissing her gently, positioning himself so that his cock was brushing against her pussy.

"Master." She whimpered in lust

"You teased me this morning...I should tease you." He whispered, kissing down her body, moving his cock out of the way until he faced her B-Cup breasts.

"Master." She repeated "M... More! Please!"

Jaden smiled, gently licking and kissing her body, using his fingers to tease her pussy, making Blair arch back gently and made her moan louder

She was so cute and innocent

'Oh god...She's so cute.' Jaden thought affectionately. "Are you ready?" He asked

"Hmm." She nodded

Jaden traced his pussy juice soaked hand up her body to her breasts and rubbed one gently...Where Jaden positioned himself so that his cock was sandwiched between her breasts. "Start sucking." He ordered gently

She nodded, doing her best while blushing at how small her breasts seemed

Jaden saw how hard Blair was trying and gave some small and gentle thrusts against her breasts, feeling her soft mounds rub against him.

"They are cute." He assured

Blair smiled, hearing that her small ta-tas were cute it gave her a confidence boost...Though she DID have a way to go.

In the other bedroom, Alexis, Jasmine and Mindy were waking up slowly. They had a great fuck last night and wanted to get ready for the day

They were kissing and rubbing each other as they stood under the shower

It was soapy, wet fun...Where're the damn cameras?

"Ah...I think last night was good." Mindy admitted, licking and kissing Alexis' breasts.

"Yes. I feel like Jaden should install cameras in here." Alexis agreed and moaned

"Imagine all the fun we could have with those." Jasmine added, fingering herself and Mindy.

"I really liked that 'stream' we did." Alexis admitted

"We should probably do another." Jasmine thought

"MAYBE...introduce our new pet...?" Mindy agreed

"What? Do an open stream? Like a REAL stream?" Alexis asked in genuine shock

"Well...Why not?" Mindy and Jasmine asked

"I guess." Alexis blushed

"Yay!" Mindy cheered as she came from Jasmine's fingers

"My turn, Min..." Jasmine added

"I got this." Alexis smiled as she got on her knees

"Ah!" Both Jasmine and Mindy gasped, feeling Alexis' teasing on her pussy

*elsewhere*

In the Obelisk Dorm, a certain blue haired student was currently making out with his beautiful girlfriend, holding her close while she whispered the word "Master" over and over.

"Calm down." He smiled gently

"Y-Yes, Master." The girl panted, trying to calm down, looking at her master and lover with glistening eyes

"Oi! Pipsqueak!" A male voice yelled

Both the blue haired boy and the girl grumbled...they were in the middle of something and this nob-job just cock-blocked them.

"Ignore him." The boy whispered to his love.

But the guy walked over, grabbing Syrus by the back of his shirt and pulling him back

"Wh-Whoa!" Syrus yelled as he was swung around and was pinned to the wall.

"How dare you take this hot babe off the market, you short cheap fucker!" the guy glared

Syrus gulped as he saw the guy glaring down at him. "W-We love each other."

"Cheap shorty!" The guy punched Syrus in the stomach.

"GAH!" Syrus yelled in pain

"Hey! Back off!" Yuno called, activating her DuelDisk

"Yuno?" Syrus grunted

"Leave. Him. Alone!" Yuno answered

"You want a duel? Fine. I win, you're my girl." The Obelisk answered, getting his own deck and dueldisk out.

"You won't win." she said simply

"I will." The Obelisk answered activating his dueldisk and started

"Duel!" The two proclaimed as Syrus felt weak seeing his girlfriend defending him.

*With Jaden*

Back at the Slifer Dorm, Jaden and the girls were having a serious talk. They were discussing their new stream and if Blair was confident enough to be seen on camera, even though they would all be wearing masks and costumes

"So what do you think?" Alexis asked Blair

"I...Well, it sounds good. But...I'm a bit nervous at the camera stuff." Blair answered.

"Don't worry, we wear masks that don't come off and we're careful." Jasmine added

"You were fine with doing in front of the 'class'." Mindy blinked

Blair blushed at her own contradiction, she didn't know what to say. It was just new to her and she wanted to please her master.

She had reacted without thinking

"Well...I think if we do a couple of practice runs, maybe to get your confidence up." Jaden suggested

"Okay." She nodded

"Do we still have the video from the first time?" Alexis asked her master and her fellow lovers.

"Yes I do." Jaden nodded

"Um..."the first video"?" Blair asked

"The first time we streamed." Jasmine explained.

"Oh...okay." Blair answered

"Want to review it?" Alexis asked, getting a smile on her face.

"I guess." She nodded

"Alright, this might take a while though." Alexis smiled

*Time Skip back with Yuno*

"AAAAARGH!" The Obelisk was flung to the ground, his life points hitting zero having lost against Yuno

The duel was over, Yuno went to her master's side and retrieved him. "Told you." Yuno glared down at him.

Beside her was her ace monster, who looked like an upgraded Magician of Faith

"Are you alright, Master?" Yuno whispered as they left.

"Yeah, I'm fine...He just winded me." Syrus answered

"That was impressive." An Obelisk girl dressed in a black version of the normal outfit

"Huh?" Yuno and Syrus looked up and saw the Obelisk Girl.

She had D-Cup tits under her Obelisk jacket, a tight round ass under the skirt and what appeared to be a small blue thong lace. She had shoulder length black hair with blue tips and blue eyes.

"I never knew a Spellcaster deck could be played that way." The girl smiled

"Syrus and I worked out a good strategy." Yuno answered.

"I saw." The girl nodded, looking at Syrus

"Um...Sorry. Who are you?" Syrus asked. "I don't think we've met."

"I'm Mizure Ryuoga." She bowed

"Mizure...Right...is there a reason you're here?" Syrus asked

"How about we talk in private?" The girl asked, spinning a card between her fingers

"Anything you have to say, you say in front of me as well." Yuno added

"I mean not in front of the school." She said simply with a laugh

Both Yuno and Syrus blushed gently at that...And then they looked at each other before turning to Mizure.

"Okay." They nodded, feeling this was going to be personal

The three walked out, into the forest

"Okay...Why're we here, Mizure?" Yuno asked

"I want you both." She said simply

"I'm sorry/I beg your pardon?" Both spoke in shock.

Mizure's reply was to pull out two blue collars and a condom

"Um...A-Are those...?" Syrus blushed

"Uh-huh." Mizure smiled

"What do you say? I've been interested in you two for nearly a year."

"Right." Syrus blushed

"Sorry. I've already GOT my master." Yuno answered, hugging Syrus' arm and showed her collar

"Hmm... That you do." Mizure nodded "But that's not who the second collar is for."

"Um...Y-You?" Syrus pointed and asked nervously, getting aroused from this new woman.

"Yep. One for me and one for you." She nodded, looking at Syrus "After all, it is clear you are uncomfortable being the Master. Sure you try your best, but wouldn't it be fun to 'swap' every now and again?"

"Well...Y-Yeah, I guess." He answered, blushing.

She nodded, cupping his cheek "Let Mistress treat you well." She purred

Syrus blushed and fainted, his glasses getting fogged up.

"Well?" Mizure asked the two "Or do you want a duel about it?"

"G-Give us a minute." Yuno answered, trying to get Syrus up. "Come on, Master." She urged gently.

He nodded dumbly and followed

"I think I'm going to enjoy them..." Mizure smiled, biting her lower lip.

Syrus sighed as he and Yuno came to a stop

"Master, are you alright?" Yuno asked

"I...Well...I...What do you think?" Syrus asked. "I...I'm not "Master" material."

"You are amazing." She soothed

"But...I'm not...I'm not strong enough." He frowned

Yuno frowned and hugged him tightly

'Will I like being a pet?' Syrus frowned, thinking about Mizure's offer.

He kicked his feet lightly. He had been curious with how he and Yuno have always done their games, plus it wasn't like it would be permanent. He would still be the master sometimes. And it also means that Yuno has the chance to be in control sometimes to

"Yuno...Would you like to try this?" Syrus asked his girlfriend

"Huh?" She blinked

"Mizure joining us and...And...Well..." Syrus blushed, looking awkward.

"I... Would rather duel her first." Yuno admitted

"Alright." Syrus nodded. "Just to test the waters; right?"

"Okay. But if she REALLY wants this she has to beat me." She nodded

"Okay, that makes sense." Syrus answered, before he looked back to see Mizure and turned to Yuno. "Good luck."

The two walked over, Mizure licking her lips

"So? What're your answers?" Mizure asked

"We're going to duel. If you beat me...then we 'll all be co-pets." Yuno answered

"Okay. My dragons will tear you apart." Mizure smirked "And then when you're finished I'll kiss you and make it all better."

"My magicians will hex you." Yuno answered, looking at Mizure.

*back with Jaden*

"Well, what did you think?" Jaden asked, having Blair on his lap with his cock prodding against her pussy.

The five of them had just seen the video of last year...and Blair was sopping wet.

"It was... So wet!" She moaned happily

"That's right. And for being such a good puppy...You get a gift." Jaden smiled, sliding his cock slowly into her slit

"Master!" She nearly screamed

"Hush puppy...This is your gift." Jaden smiled, gently grasping her B-Cup breasts in his hands as she bounced on his cock. "Kitty, Fox, Bunny..." He gave a small order to them

"Yes Master?" They smiled

"Give our puppy some attention." Jaden smiled, tracing his hands down to her waist, holding her there

"Ah, ah, master?" Blair moaned, before feeling the hands and kisses of the girls on her body, teasing and tantalising her body

She moaned lustfully, her back resting against his chest

"How's it feel, Blair?" Jaden teased holding her close, letting her rest on his toned body.

"So... So good!" She moaned deeply, smiling happily

"Master...Can we play next?" Alexis purred

"Always." Jaden smiled, letting Blair cum before sliding out of her. "Your turn."

Alexis nodded, rushing onto his lap

"Here we go." Jaden smiled, pushing inside of Alexis while Blair was pulled off from Jaden by Mindy and Jasmine.

The two kissed lovingly as Jaden thrust within his first pet. That feeling came back. That lustful feeling to cream inside Alexis...He wanted her so much.

"Alexis." He moaned, grasping her chest

"Ah! Master! Master, use your kitty. Use her well." Alexis mewed lustfully, wanting to please her Master, letting her body being used by him.

She wanted him to cum!

Jaden pulled Alexis close, her head by his mouth. He began to whisper into her ear. "Alexis...I want...I want you pregnant..."

"P... Pregnant?" she gasped

"I love you...I want you more and more every day." Jaden answered, thrusting deeper into her. "I want to make you MINE."

"AH!" she screamed gently as she came

"What do you say? Do you want a baby now?" He asked

"... DO IT! DO IT! DO IT MASTER! WHATEVER YOU WANT!" she cried in lust and pleasure

Jaden smiled and held Alexis' body close, fucking Alexis faster and faster...Until he came deep within into her pussy, filling her womb with his cum, hoping to get her pregnant.

Jasmine blinked lightly at that

"Is Master more passionate today?" Jasmine asked

"Hmm?" Mindy asked, breaking her kiss from Blair.

"Look how he is with Alexis." Jasmine mumbled

"Yeah...He...He's really going for it." Mindy agreed.

"He seems to care about her more than us." Jasmine admitted sadly

"AAAAAHHHH!" Alexis screamed as she came

"Yeah...It DOES seem that way...doesn't it?" Mindy added sadly.

Jasmine and Mindy sighed and kissed each other gently

"We're still together though." Mindy whispered

Jasmine nodded lightly at that

"Master...I-I'm full." Alexis whispered gently, holding her abdomen

"Okay." he nodded gently

"Ask Mindy and Jasmine...they look sad." Alexis whispered to his ear

"Well you two, I feel like sampling two at once." he smiled

"Yes, Master." Mindy and Jasmine answered, sitting up and swapping places with Alexis.

*With Yuno and Mizure*

The two stood there calmly, their fields empty besides one monster

 **Yuno's Life Points: 2300**

 **Mizure's Life Points: 1900**

In front of Yuno it was the older and more fancy looking Magician of Faith

 **Great Sage of Destiny**

 **Level 7**

 **Spellcaster**

 **DARK**

 **2500 ATK/ 2000 DEF**

It was equipped with a spell card that gave the monster a slightly green aura, a spell card that protected it from destruction by battle with the monster currently in defense mode

In front of Mizure was a large silver dragon with black markings, one blue eye, one purple eye, a large high-tech cannon on its back and an almost skeletal look

 **Zom-Borg Dragon**

 **Level 9**

 **Fusion/Dragon**

 **WIND**

 **3500 ATK/ 0 DEF**

The monster was a powerhouse made to destroy one card when fusion summoned, that destruction ability being it's offensive effect. It's only other effect that that it was unaffected by ALL spell cards, meaning no equip-spells or other's to give it a piercing effect. The two were at a stalemate

"My turn." Mizure called as she drew a card

'Stuck in a stalemate...I need to turn this around.' Mizure thought, looking at the card.

'Just what I need.' She grinned "I play De-Fusion! I split my Zom-Borg Dragon back into Skullgor Dragon and Explode Cannon Dragon!" appearing on her field was a large black skeletal dragon and a white mechanical dragon with large cannons on it's shoulder and a big one on it's stomach

 **Skullgor Dragon**

 **Level 6**

 **Dragon**

 **LIGHT**

 **2500 ATK/ 1900 DEF**

 **Explode Cannon Dragon**

 **Level 6**

 **Dragon**

 **EARTH**

 **2000 ATK/ 2000 DEF**

"Oh no!" Yuno's eyes widened in shock. "My Sage!" She called out

"I activate the effect of Explode Cannon Dragon! I destroy it, and destroy your monster! We both take 1000 points of damage as a result!" Mizure continued. The white dragon roared and charged, grabbing the sage and holding them close as the chest cannon fired. The two monsters exploded, the dust covering the two as well as the shock waves

 **Yuno's Life Points: 2300- 1300**

 **Mizure's Life Points: 1900- 900**

Yuno looked on in shock. Her defences were gone. She was exposed. She was wide open for a direct attack.

"I...I've lost." She whispered

"Yep. Skullgor Dragon, attack!" Mizure called out

The skeletal dragon shot out a black flame, surrounding Yuno and dealing the last damage.

 **Yuno's Life Points: 900 - 0**

Winner: Mizure.

"Yuno..." Syrus whispered as he saw Yuno standing still and looked sad.

Mizure walked towards her kindly, smiling. She cupped Yuno's cheek gently and pulled her into a deep kiss

"Whoa..." Syrus gulped, seeing his girlfriend and this new girl kissing.

"Hmm...Great match, Yuno." Mizure praised her. "You are a good girl, pet." she winked

"Th-thank you." Yuno whispered, blushing but still feeling a bit sad.

"What's wrong?" Mizure asked, rubbing the girl's head lovingly

"I lost...I did my best but I lost..." Yuno answered, sniffing sadly. "Please don't hurt Syrus."

"I would never hurt any of you." she assured "I do really like both of you, I hope that you two can love me more than just finding me sexy."

Syrus wiped Yuno's tears away and looked at the two of them. "Okay...Let's try." Syrus answered. "You did amazing, Yuno." He reassured his co-pet.

Mizure smiled and kissed Syrus, putting the collar on him gently

"One for you." She spoke, putting her own collar on her neck. "One for me. We're all equal now."

*With Jaden and the girls*

The group had finished up their fuck-session, Jaden getting them something to eat since he had enough energy for this.

"It's a good thing we have the weekend." Blair smiled

"Yeah, it is...man...I haven't done something like that in ages." Jaden smiled

"A swing-fest-fuck?" Blair asked

"Kinda." Jaden chuckled "Been out of the sex game for a while since I have been away."

"Well...We're glad you're back." Blair responded

In the other room, Alexis was talking to Jasmine and Mindy, about their standing in the harem and why Jaden seemed to focus mostly on her instead of them.

"It's not that." Alexis assured

"Really? Then...What is it?" Mindy asked

"Are we not good enough?" Jasmine added

"It's not that." Alexis explained "He just... wants a baby with me. Since he has liked me the longest, so that's why he wants a child with me and is being more passionate."

Both Jasmine and Mindy were stunned. They just heard that Jaden wanted a baby with Alexis! Their oldest friend was going to be a mother, if they fucked enough.

"Y-You're gonna be a mum?" Jasmine asked

"Yeah. Hopefully." Alexis answered

"Congratulations!" Mindy added, hugging Alexis, forgiving her

"So that's why you were being so passionate." Jasmine smiled

"Hopefully he will fuck us to the same degree soon." Mindy commented

"I'm certain her will." Alexis answered, kissing her friends awaiting the future and the coming stream.

And they were going to make it one of the most passionate and lengthiest ones they've done.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alexis' Demotion Part 3**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Yu-Gi-Oh characters.**

Reviews:

To everyone who's been following this mini-series: thank you. The Final Part is coming soon.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was a few days later, Syrus and Jaden had met up after classes again and decided to catch up. They had...VERY busy "schedules".

"Hey pal." he nodded with a smile

"Hey, Jay. How're you doing?" Syrus asked

"I'm great, man. How're things with Yuno?" Jaden asked

"Things have turned... interesting." he mumbled, rubbing his neck

"Wait..." Jaden focused on his neck...and caught a glimpse of what was a collar. "Oh...I see. Changing things up between you two?"

"Us three." He admitted

Jaden's eyes widened. "Whoa...Way to go, Sy. Another girl?" He asked

"Yeah...Mizure." Syrus answered

"Oh...Okay." Jaden nodded.

"Yeah...it-it's started something new and...well...Do you have that stream link or something? I need some help." Syrus asked, blushing a bit.

"Dealing with 'multiples'? Yeah, sure. We were planning on doing another stream anyway. Get Blair comfortable with this. Plus the girls find it hot." Jaden nodded

"Great! That-that's great. Thanks, Jay." Syrus answered. "So...is it gonna be the same like last time? Closed stream and stuff?"

"Not really." Jaden blushed

Syrus' eyes widened and his glasses steamed up. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. This was going to be an OPEN stream!

"But I'll send you a link to the private chat, the only member there so don't worry." Jaden smiled nervously

"Whoa...Okay. Just...be careful. I know it was just me and Yuno the first time round but-" Syrus answered

"I know. Thanks bro." Jaden nodded. "We'll be careful."

He patted Syrus head gently, chuckling "You know, we should set up a 'play date'. You know, so the girls can chat?"

"A "play date"?" Syrus gulped thinking about it...and then turned it innocent. "Yeah...Yeah, I think it might be good for them."

"Okay, cool." Jaden smiled "I hope you and your girls have fun."

"Yeah, yeah I hope so." Syrus answered. "Good luck to you too."

Jaden nodded and gave a thumbs up before he left

Syrus reciprocated. "Phew...Okay...Okay...How am I gonna tell Mizure and Yuno about this?" Syrus wondered

*In the Slifer Dorm*

"I'm not sure about this." Blair mumbled, looking at how she was dressed

She was dressed in a red thin garter connected to black stockings, a red bra with black lace and a red dog ear headband

"You'll be fine." Mindy smiled, wearing a white and black version of the outfit with bunny ears and a bunny tail connected to the garters

"Yeah? I mean...This is gonna be PUBLIC." Blair answered

"We'll be wearing masks. It'll be fine." Jasmine came out wearing an orange version of the outfit with fox ears and tail connecting to the garters

"Exactly." Alexis nodded, wearing a white version of the outfit with kitty ears "Besides, we'll be there for you."

"That...That actually makes me feel better." Blair smiled gently.

Alexis nodded and kissed her

"Hmm..." Blair whispered, feeling more relaxed

Plus she had never really kissed a girl before

"You'll do fine. And you'll get used to feeling girls lips on yours." Alexis answered

Blair giggled gently "Thanks."

Soon, the Slifer Dorm door opened and closed, Jaden walking through. "Hey girls; are we ready?" He asked

"Yes Master." They all smiled

"Alright, so, I need to set up the link to Syrus and the stream." Jaden spoke

"Already sorted...Well...the setup. We haven't sent anything to Syrus." Jasmine answered

Jaden nodded, stripping naked

"Hmm..." The girls smiled seeing Jaden stripping, getting excited.

"Okay, any noticeable stuff is stored; toys and stuff are on hand. AND..." Jaden spoke bolting the door. "Door is fully locked."

He then pulled on some generic pants, typing away on the computer

He hummed to himself, typing away and sent the link to Syrus. "Alright, link sent and...Going to activate the stream." Jaden smiled "It'll take a minute or two for people to come into the stream."

"So "curtain call"; right?" Mindy joked lightly

"Masks, everyone. We can't let them see." Jaden answered

"Got them here." Alexis answered holding them up.

They all nodded and put their masks on

On the computer, the screen turned on and showed Alexis sitting on their bed, ready and waiting.

One by one students where logging on and going to the stream, curious

It was called 'S&M/BDSM lessons part 2' with part 1 being a video several students had seen posted around the place

"Hello, everyone...Welcome to our second video. I'll be one of your girls tonight, Kitty." Alexis spoke sultrily "You all just watch and enjoy, we will be starting in a few minutes. Feel free to ask questions while we wait."

It took a minute or less, but appearing on the screen, came the first question. From "Uneasy In Love".

She hummed, looking at the question

""Uneasy In Love" asks: Hi. I'm really nervous about telling my feelings to this boy I like. What do I do?" Kitty repeated the question

"Well all I can tell you there, Uneasy, is to tell him. If you wait to long someone else will take the guy... And yes Mr Awesome, my breasts are real." She giggled

The girls and Jaden chuckled behind the scenes.

Kitty continued to look on at the questions. Some about her breasts. But there was one from:

""New2BDSM" asks "When did you get into BDSM?" Alexis repeated the question

"... Honestly I think I have always been into it." She commented "However I did not realise until much later. And I did not realise how MUCH I liked it until I asked my boyfriend, at the time, to try it. And now he is my master."

Soon questions began to flood in. "Who's your master?", "Was he into it before, like you?", "When is the show going to start?"

But an innocent question coming from "Cyber Mages In Love" came up. "Hi. My girlfriend and I have recently added another partner in our relationship. Can you and your Master help us how to balance out our love-triangle?"

"Oh. Okay, now that's a tricky one." Kitty nodded as she sat up... And then moaned "Sorry, forgot about my tail." She said with a blush, laying down on her stomach showing the cat tail clenched between her ass cheeks via a buttplug "Now, this is a situation I am familiar with. After all my master has gotten three more pets since he first took me. So I will explain this simply... You are all dating each other. You are dating your girlfriend. And you are dating your other partner. Your girlfriend is dating your partner and you. And your partner is dating you and your girlfriend. As long as you remember that, treat each other with love, respect each other and make sure you try to be there to support each other you should be fine. Because if you remember you are dating both of them, you will treat them both the same and give them both the same amount of attention. And if ANY of you are feeling shy or embarrassed or jealous... Say so. Don't hide it, be open and tell your lovers your problems. So you can talk and work it out."

It took a little while since that question before "Cyber Mages In Love" responded.

"Thank you. Thank you very much." Was all that they responded.

She smiled, nodding while other people where commenting about how sexy she was with the cat tail butt plug, and others saying they were already fapping to her ass, and more. Looking to the side she smiled and nodded "It looks like it's time I get some final touches, the steam will officially start in one minute. 60. Until then I will leave you with Fox." She then blew a kiss and ran to the side

"Hey~" Fox sung lightly, coming from the side and crawled on the bed, showing off her body and her tail buttplug to the camera.

Instantly messages began to come in showing how hot they found Fox

"Awe~. Aren't you all sweet?" She mused them, stroking her body, slowly turning to her back and showed a little bit of side-boob

Alexis was at the side, getting a drink and getting her makeup touched up

"Here." Blair smiled, holding up a few pills "Some birth control, just in case."

Alexis nodded and took it, not wanting her baby to be conceived on camera in front of everyone

*In Obelisk Blue*

Mizure was laying on a large queen sized bed in just some blue stockings and a bra-less corset "The stream is nearly on you two, are you ready?" She asked

"Yeah, we're almost ready." Yuno answered. "That was a touching message you sent to them." She whispered to Syrus.

"Thanks. I...I was honest." Syrus answered

"And they gave us the help we needed." Yuno nodded with a smile, kissing him. She was dressed in black fishnets, blue high heels and crotchless panties. Meanwhile Syrus had a blue bowtie connected to his collar and was wearing a blue Speedo

"Yep. We better get in there." Syrus answered, going to the bedroom to an awaiting Mizure.

"You're in time, they just changed girls." Mizure smiled, biting her lower lip at the sight of her shared girlfriend and boyfriend

"Now, get up here pets." She ordered playfully

"Yes, Mizure." The two answered and sat next to her, Syrus still embarrassed at wearing only a speedo so he covered his dick.

"Ahah, who's in charge this week." She said playfully, kissing Syrus while rubbing Yuno's chest lightly

"Sorry." Syrus blushed and uncovered his dick.

"There we go." She smiled

"M-Mizure..." Yuno moaned gently

"What did I say?" Mizure said with a light frown

"Sorry Mistress." She blushed

"Sorry mistress." Syrus repeated, already rock hard

"There we go." Mizure smiled

"Now, ladies and gentlemen...Our stream is about to begin." Bunny smiled, sliding across so that the girls and Jaden appeared to the screen.

"Hello everyone, I am Master." The brunette smiled "I hope you all enjoyed our first video, the stream is now officially starting. May we all introduce our new member, Puppy."

Blair sighed once trying to get her confidence up...and she took that step forward, thinking back to her initiation and walked on camera

"Hello everyone." Puppy waved shyly before she gasped, suddenly being pulled into Master's lap

"She's adorable; isn't she?" Master smiled, holding her gently "So cute. Remember everyone, this is the second video. So we'll be continuing the lesson."

"If you haven't seen episode 1, go watch it." Bunny smiled "Don't worry, you can watch the one later."

"Now...Let's begin our lesson." Master smiled

"Today we will be going through a few different types of kinky sex as well as some more aspects about S&M/BDSM. If you have any questions, just ask and we will try to answer them. You can tip up to guarantee us seeing your question." Fox explained

"Today the first type of sex... A thighjob." Master smirked, poking his cock between Puppy's thighs

"Master." Puppy smiled, feeling his cock between her thighs.

It reminded her of their first time

"Now, how about you explain to the viewers what you are doing?" Master asked

"Yes...Yes, Master." Puppy answered, feeling his hot cock

"The point of this... Is to tease yourself while using your thighs to make the penis feel good." She explained, slowly moving her thighs up and down "It... Thicker thighs apparently feel better for this, the act is meant to mimic a pussy on some level."

"And right now...I'm enjoying myself, feeling her soft thighs rub me." Master moaned gently

"It's soft, feels real good. The way it wraps around me, moulds around my dick, but it's still tight. And I can feel the undersides of her stockings tickling the underside of my cock, teasing."

"And I... Can feel him against my pussy." Puppy shivered "It gets me wet."

"Should we try that?" Mizure smirked, using Yuno's thighs to encase Syrus' dick

"O-Okay." Syrus nodded, feeling how soft Yuno's thighs were, letting her use his cock like this.

"That's actually cute. How's it feel, Syrus?" Mizure asked, seeing her two partners like this.

She was using Yuno's thighs, almost using the girl like a doll

"It...It's different...It feels good." Syrus answered, thrusting gently

"Does it feel bad pet?" Mizure asked

"No. No, it doesn't." Yuno added, feeling her pussy getting wet from this stimulation

"It's strange but strangely good." Syrus nodded in agreement

"Do you want to cum?" Mizure asked

"Yes." He nodded quickly

"Well, I'm letting you." Mizure smiled. "You better keep it up during the stream though."

She stretched gently as she got up and sighed

"Syrus." Yuno blushed, seeing her thighs stained with his cum.

"Hmm..." Mizure smiled and began to lick around his cock and on Yuno's thighs.

"Tasty." She commented

"That was hot." Yuno admitted, before Mizure kissed her, coating her tongue with Syrus' cum.

She could only moan and kiss back

"Hmm!" Syrus blushed seeing them kiss while Yuno was in his lap.

"We have our first question, Master." Kitty smiled "They are asking if Puppy is a virgin."

"Oh really?" Master smirked "Well, I think our Puppy should answer that. Puppy, are you a virgin?" He asked his pet.

"No, Master has fucked me hard multiple times." Puppy blushed, feeling her master's cock throb from between her thighs

"Oh, and we have a request. Fox and Bunny doing some lezzy stuff." Kitty giggled

"I think we can do that, Master." Bunny smiled

"May we?" Fox asked

"You may." Master nodded

"Give them a show." He grunted, cumming on Puppy's stockings "Now, for the next bit... Well, we can go over lesbian stuff quick since Bunny and Fox will play."

"Yep, now...pay attention, everyone." Bunny smiled, sitting in the middle of the bed "Fox is going to show you how to properly eat a girl out."

"First...You need to get her nice and wet. By giving her affection: kisses and gentle caresses. Don't go like bulls to a gate." Fox begun.

She began to lightly kiss and rub the other girls slit, making her gasp and moan gently

Soon questions began to flood in, asking about "Showing your tits", "Get in closer" and so forth.

"Onto the next question." Master said while Bunny was screaming in orgasm behind him "Dealing with multiple pets."

"I think this is perfect for us." Mizure moaned, having Yuno eating her out while the dragon user gave Syrus a handjob

"Hmm, hmm, hmm." Yuno moaned, lapping against Mizure's pussy

"I... I guess so." Syrus moaned at her soft hand

"First, treat each equally and make sure they are comfortable with what you suggest. That's the most important." Master spoke "Second, is knowing how to treat the two and 'use' the two."

"Oh...That's important." Mizure thought aloud.

"Yeah." Syrus nodded

"Can I watch?" Yuno asked, talking with her mouth full of pussy

"Yes Pet, after all you get to be a Mistress to." Mizure smiled

'Oh, thank goodness.' Syrus thought with a blush, seeing the stream with his two girls.

Puppy and Kitty where giving Master a double blowjob right now, the two occasionally kissing when they met anywhere on Master's cock

"Whoa!" The comments gasped, sending them quite fast.

The sight was making the chat go wild, people making jokes about how slutty the girls where while others made comments about cumming and some amazed at the girls skills

'Whoa, never expected this being THIS popular.' Alexis thought in shock

'So many people are watching us... Pleasuring themselves to us...' Blair thought

'This...This is amazing.' Jaden thought "I'm going to cum." He grunted

"On our faces, Master." Kitty and Puppy moaned, opening their mouths

"Ah!" He moaned, releasing on his pets faces.

The two moaned and enjoyed the feeling, the chat cheering

"Wow...Amazing, Master." Fox smiled

"So much." Bunny added

"So much cum." They giggled together

"Now girls...I think our Fox and Bunny need some." Master smiled

"Yes Master." They smiled

"Now...we're gonna show you how to alternate between your multiple partners...And how to treat them equally." Master spoke, rubbing his cock between both Bunny's and Fox's slits.

They both moaned, hugging each other

"Alright girls...Here. I. Cum." Master smiled, sliding his cock into Fox's pussy, making her moan while her tits rubbed against Bunny's

"Like this?" Syrus mumbled, copying Master

"S-Syrus!" Yuno moaned happily, feeling his cock inside her pussy

"Yes it is." Mizure praised

"You're both so wet...You're beautiful." Syrus panted, thrusting into Yuno...before he switched to Mizure.

"Oh, yes! Fill me pet." She gasped and moaned happily

"I-I'm cumming!" Syrus moaned, cumming into Mizure's pussy

Master pulled out of his pets and backed up, jacking himself off "This is the finale of today's stream everyone." He said, his pets gathering around him

"Finale?" The comments asked them

Master grunted, cumming on the girls faces

"Ah...!" The girls moaned, feeling their faces covered with cum, licking and tasting their master's seed.

"Bye, everyone." Master panted, ending the steam with a button

"Oh man...THAT was exhausting." Jaden sighed

"So hot and fun." Alexis panted as she took her mask off, liking off the semen that had landed on it

"Sorry if I got any in your eyes." Jaden apologised

"You didn't." Jasmine answered

"It was close." Mindy giggled

"Mas...Master...Did...Did Puppy do good?" Blair asked

"No Blair...You did GREAT." Jaden answered

He held her close and kissed her gently, smiling

'Master...' Blair thought dreamily as they kissed

*In the Obelisk Dorm*

"Y-Yuno...I...I'm gonna cum!" Syrus moaned, fucking his first girlfriend while their mistress ate her out.

"Do it." Mizure ordered with a smile

"S-Syrus! AHH...!" Yuno moaned, feeling her pussy filled with her lover's cum and how much he still had left.

"Beautiful." Mizure smiled "Twice in me...and twice in Yuno...You've got great stamina, Syrus."

"Th-thanks..." Syrus panted, before falling to the bed with his dick soft as could be

"I think we might have a new playtime with you, pet." Mizure smiled, kissing him gently

"Huh?" He mumbled

"You, giving us a great lover." Yuno answered, kissing him

Syrus blushed but smiled

'Next year...it's gonna be great.' The trio thought.

Back in the Slifer Dorm, the girls were having a shower while Jaden was tidying up, apart from stopping the stream, he had unplugged the camera. Couldn't be TOO careful.

Plus making sure the bed was fresh for tonight

'I suppose you thought that was enjoyable?' A new voice spoke through Jaden's mind.

"I know YOU enjoyed yourself." Jaden whispered with a smile

 **The End**

 **Look out for Part 4 of this mini-series**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


End file.
